Odds
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: The odds were never in their favor from the start. Katniss, in the moment of desperate need accidently destroys her nightlock. With it gone, her chances of her and bread boy's lifes are thrown away. Will it actually be a fight to the death? Or will they somehow pull through? For May 2013's Starvation Contest. AU; Oneshot


**_Odds_**

**_A Oneshot by Olive_**

* * *

**_This is an AU world where Katniss, erm.. destroys her nightlock. And stuff... It is for the Starvation May 2013 Prompt: AU. _**

* * *

_"The previous changes have been revoked. There now may be only one winner." _

One Winner.

The thought and words bounce off my skull, bringing abrupt dread.

After all that we have been through, there can only be one. From when we were young to now, only one of us can thrive. We tried beating the odds, tried to survive. Yet now, the Capitol is crushing us. The star-crossed lovers will be no more.

I take a brief look at Katniss who is staring at the ground. Her face holds slight lines of sadness. Giving a sigh I drop my handy knife, which hasn't brought me much luck anyhow. There's a loud clank as the metal hits the earth and Katniss looks to me in wonderment.

"I'm not going to kill you." I state, gulping slightly. A miniscule feeling of nausea tints my stomach, causing me to bite my tongue. I can already feel what I had eaten before threaten to come up. My eyes gaze at her beautiful face, tainted by blood and dirt as she seems to be thinking of something.

Her eyes cast downward as her fingers loosen around her bow. I can see a slight cut on her arm, dripping crimson blood. She gives a small helpless sigh before another clatter, this one not as loud. Another one follows, with scattered sounds of arrows pinging up from the ground.

But all I'm focusing on is Katniss.

"Well, I'm not either." she says in that air of hers. Her eyes are a light with a certain grimness and lost hope. I had seen the look once on her before, before I had given her the bread.

It had took all of my courage to actually do such a thing. I knew the punishment that would result, yet I couldn't stand to see some helpless person starving when I had the opportunity to help them. Especially her.

_Her with her gaunt figure, shivering from the pouring rain. Her safe haven underneath a practically dead tree with meaningless leaves trying to survive as well. The sight was rather pitiful actually. It played with my emotions none the less._

_Whilst my mother was kneading raisins into some new dough, I took the time throw one loaf in her direction. Her seemingly lethargic figure slowly turned to meet my gaze, her eyes half shut. I then threw the other one, the impact of the bread making puddle splashing her sightly before she took the hint. With a sudden burst of energy she grabbed the loaves and ran. _

_I watched her figure disappear into the setting mist, her lovely brown hair flying in whips behind her. I watched her go, I even watched the road after she was gone. Soon enough, my mother grabbed me by my ear, dragging me back into the bakery. _

I give a forced chuckle, turning my head to the side. I stare the cornucopia before returning my gaze to Katniss. After a moment my lips parted. "Well then.. What are we going to do?"

Her eyes dilated in realization and I smiled. Her face looked so cute in that moment, her eyes still as enchanting as ever.

"Umm." she began, shifting her gaze to the side. Her fingers twitched slightly. After a moment she jumped up a bit. She returned her eyes to mine, with a newfound light radiating hope.

I felt a smile threading its way upon my face but awaited for her to speak.

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, yet she seemed not to notice. Her slender, calloused hand was reaching toward a pack firmed on her side. Her fingers fumbled a bit until she managed to open it. Her eyes briefly gazed to mine before darting nervously to her pack.

"Wait!" I say, a realization finally hitting me. She couldn't... My hand impulsively moves to her hand, yanking it out of her pack. With a flurry of purple, Katniss falls on the ground. A loud squelch erupts from her impact. She glares at me before letting out a strangled moan, anger clear on her face.

"Did you fall on something?!" I ask, worried she fell and cut herself.

"Damn you Peeta!" she screeches, rolling over slightly. Completely ignoring my previous question. With a hand briefly touching the ground she's back on her feet, a mess of squished juice coating were she had fell previously. "Couldn't you have waited?!"

"I.." I begin, my hand still hanging where it was before. "I.. thought you were.." it drops, hanging limply at my side.

"Were what?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips. I don't answer, only stare with shock. A moment passes before she opens her mouth,"Answer me." she demands.

"I thought you were gonna... commit suicide.." I mutter, finally blinking. My eyes burn with dryness but that doesn't really matter in the moment.

She scoffs, turning her head to the side. "Idiot!" she mumbles. "_We. _We were going to commit suicide!" she screeches, throwing her hands in the air.

"We could.. get some more?" I offer questioningly. I knew it was a ridiculous idea, the gamemakers would never allow it. They had heard her plan because she had impulsively said it, and now... all of the bushes were probably burned or something. If not, when we tried to get to it(we most likely wouldn't find it I'm guessing) the gamemakers would sic a mutt on one of us.

As if on que she glares, her lovely eyes narrowing in annoyance. "You're kidding me, correct?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips again.

I contemplate lying, though I knew other wise. I wasn't sure if a yes or no would be sufficient enough, so I went with the possibility.

"Maybe." I say, my lips empathizing the 'm'. With her eyes still frozen in a glare she huffs, turning around.

"Well, we ought to try I suppose." she begins, her voice muffled slightly. "Again, I'm not letting these people get there way."

I smile briefly, a quick moment of me admiring her determindness. With a huff I bend down painfully, snatching up my knife. My fingers stumble a bit, yet manage to get a decent hold.

"Katniss!" I call out, seeing her begin to walk. She doesn't respond, only continuing on her journey. "KATNISS!" I say again, this time louder.

She pauses and turns around, stomping over to me. "Yes?" she asks, her eyes radiating curiousness.

"S-shouldn't you get your bow or something? Maybe.. the arrow in.. Cato?" I say, staring right into her gray eyes. For a moment, I am lost in their uniqueness. They are something totally different from what I've seen. Sure, other people have gray eyes. Yet Katniss's are different. The are gray with a light swirl of blue. Her emotions are the most clear there, with their radiance.

"Probably." she says, giving a nod in agreement.

"Wait, Katniss." I say, grabbing her arm. She turns around and looks to me.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Erm.. if we can't find it." I whisper lightly, getting closer to her ear. I put a hand around my mouth, protecting my words from the invasive ears and eyes of the Captiol. "You can.. Kill me." I say, giving an audible gulp.

If in the end there really could be only one victor, I'd rather Katniss go home then me. I could never imagine living without her. For so many years, I just watched in the shadows telling myself now was a good moment to talk to her. To know her more. To get better acquainted. Yet each time my mind shut me down. I tried, yet when I got close to her my mind drew a blank, something very uncommon for me.

I spent what feels like years, trying to sort it all out. I knew I had a crush on her, that was for sure. I admired her for her strength and dignity. She was so beautiful, in her features and personality. Her voice. Yet, it never came. Not until the chariots I truly realized what was messing with my mind and heart.

Love at first sight is what some call it, and I suppose its true. I knew when she sang that day, yet even in my young self I cast the thought aside. It was ridiculous and unlikely. Though now, I knew. It felt it too late, too little of time to enjoy these moments no matter how painful(Hunger Games and such). No, I figured it out too late. I knew from the beginning in my heart, yet it didn't fully register in my mind.

Anyways, if she won.. I'd be happy. I'd be sad to be away from her, yet I hoped she would hold me dear to her heart. She had finally admitted to the feelings I had for her myself. The ones I had so terribly failed at hiding. I'm glad it turned out that way though. Even in such a predicament.. Just..

"What?" she says harshly, backing away. Her eyes were wide in fear and disgust at such a thought. My wandering thoughts ceased and my mind snapped back to horrible reality.

"I'd rather you win." I mumble, looking at the ground like a child done wrong. "It's just.. I really love y-"

"I couldn't do that. We've come to far. They can't revoke these rules!" she interrupts, her voice laced with anxiousness. Her thumb goes to her mouth and she starts chewing on it.

"But they can." I counter sadly. "They can and they have. Anyways, just get done with it. My leg feels like hell."

"No." she states stubbornly. "I will not."

"Then should I?" I say, a slight anger at her stubbornness. Oh, Katniss... I hold the knife up. "I could just finish this all right now you know."

"You don't have enough energy." she scowls.

"Wanna find out?" I taunt, the situation playing with my mind. I bring the sharp blade to the top of my wrist, digging it in slightly. I find the my arm is weak, pins and needles paralyzing its ability to a point. The blade draws a droplet of blood, soon to scab over.

"Stop it Peeta!" she says suddenly, her hand snatching out to grab it. Her fingers graze mine and I feel immediate warmth, yet shake the feeling off. My fingers hold tight enough, my arm backing away a bit.

She falls into me suddenly with full force, forcing me to the ground. I feel stunned as she places her knee on my arm and pries my weak fingers individually off the knife. "Don't do that! You scared me, I thought you were actually going to do it!" she cries.

I glare at her slightly. "I would've."

She glares at me as well, before removing her knee, knife in hand. My own hand reaches to snatch up the knife, yet I fail as she jerks her arm back.

"No." she says. "Neither of us are going home, let's just.. lick up the juice!" she says, newfound excitement present.

I look at her in questioning, yet give a brief sigh. I sit up, my body suddenly protesting and I get to my knees. "Katniss.." I begin suddenly, placing my palm on her shoulder for support. "Why haven't they killed one of us yet?"

She helps me over to the squished berries. "They like a show." she says bluntly, her hand grazing over the juice. Her warm hand grabs mine and places it on the skin and juice of berries. I put my hand down into it, my hand soon covered with the liquid.

"On the count of three." she says, giving a slight nod.

"Wait.." I begin, wanting to say some last words. "Are you sure?" I begin helplessly.

She nods. "One..."

"Wait, just know, whatever happens I love y-"

"Two.." she interrupts, a slight red grazing her cheeks.

I sigh, bringing my hand closer to my mouth as she does the same.

"Three.."

And with that our hands reach our mouths, touching are lips. Yet not before Katniss falls face first into the puddle.

For a moment, I am a taken with shock. My mouth forms a wide 'o' and my heart has dropped several thousand feet. I stare at her crumpled form, still rising and heaving but unconscious. I take a deep breath and place my hand in her hair. With a thrust I pull her face up, happy to see she hasn't swallowed any nightlock.

"Katniss?" I say softly, placing her head on my knees. Her eyes are closed as are her mouth. Finally, I notice something sticking out of Katniss's back. A fine point needle, oozing clear, green liquid. I am taken back, but not before I remove with a painful humph from me. My fingers seem to be loosing feeling by the second.

I stare at it, as if my eyes will automatically know what the substance is. It doesn't, yet that doesn't stop me from trying.

"Katniss?" I ask again, pushing her slightly. Her limp, unconscious body moves slightly to the side, letting out a small groan. I feel my heart perk up and I smile.

_'Good, she's not dead' _I think, giving a small sigh of relief.

"Katniss!" I say again, this time louder. I push her a bit harder, nearly off my knees. I quickly pull her back. She groans again, her left arm twitching slightly.

She seems to be waking up, yet she just lays there and groans as if she is in extreme pain. I give a sigh, and run my fingers through her hair. Parts of it have come undone and since then she has not fixed it. I have no clue of how to do hair, so I decide not to try. Even if I'm not sure about what that stuff even was.

For ten minutes I just kneel there, playing with Katniss's hair. It's nice, a little peaceful moment. Little by little she is redeeming herself. I honestly wonder what was in that stuff. I'm guessing the gamemakers sent it out for fun. They all want to watch the girl on fire fall. I just hope whatever was in it wasn't venomous or something.

A shiver claws at my spine, but I quell it down so I don't move. A little bit more time passes and her eyes are opening slightly. I give a happy gasp and wait. Her eyes open, yet just barely.

_CRASH!_

Shit.

"Not even an hour of peace." I mumble, rotating my head back and forth. Back and forth. I hear another crash, this one even louder. I purse my lips, wondering what to do.

I can't carry her, my strength has been going down ever since Cato cut me. Even though Katniss had got the stuff and healed me, it still hurt. Not as horrible as it did, thankfully. Yet bad enough. Now it was just a burning pain, a reminder of the fight.

He had asked why I let her go with an angry glare. All I could really do was try and run away, but he was pretty fast, even with his stings. I knew it was cowardly, running like that. But I knew I didn't stand a chance. The effects of the tracker jacker venom were already messing with my brain, causing slight hallucinations. I had already been cut up, from the things around me. Even in what was happening, a part of me fought it, and told me to run. So run I did, but not without a little keepsake.

Nor can I efficiently protect her. Both of our strength has gone down, and she was asleep. Her lids kept of fluttering closed every time they struggled to open. I really wanted to help her in some way, but I had no clue of how to. I bet even if I were to continue shaking her it wouldn't make much of a difference.

'_I could drag her' _I think to myself hopefully, before another realization hits me.

I would have to stand up. My strength was already down and it didn't help that she was unconscious, courtesy of the gamemakers. As well she was probably pretty heavy. Not in a fat way, or in a way that I can't. I just.. you get it.

Another crash, even louder sounds. I give a slight jump at the closeness. With an anxious hand, I grab the knife Katniss took and hold it out in defense. I probably looked ridiculous.

My heart is beating ten times faster then it should and I feel fear creeping in. I try to stand up, yet my knees are shaking so much I sit back down. I have no clue as of what to do as I hear several other scattered crashes. My hand is taut around the knife and my mind is filled with fear.

What would happen to Katniss? What was the crashing? Would I be able to save her from whatever it is? Questions like these swam in my brain, clouding my mind.

Another crash, this one causing trees in the distance to topple over. Fear is clutching my heart even tighter and I'm not sure what to do. So I set Katniss on the ground as the noise comes closer. I look up and see a large oak fall onto the cornucopia. Without a second thought I hurl myself on top of Katniss, hopefully shielding her. If anything, I should die in this situation.

I here snapping of branches and crashes all around me. They play in my ears, waiting time out. My anxiety is growing by the second as the noises cease yet play over again.

I hand tightens around the knife and my body lays flatter against her, protecting her from debris rising from the fake earth. I feel a splinter of wood slide across my back and give a little groan in pain.

For a moment, I lift my head. My eyes connect with a large figure in the distance. I squint to get a better look and see just a silloute. It keeps on coming closer and soon my eyes can make out what it is.

The thing seems to be about 30 feet tall with a rounded head. It's eyes, an unntaural yellow shine in glees. Little black slits sit as pupils and the eyes blink every five seconds. It has scales the size of a rather large plate all over it's glistening skin. It seems to be carrying a 15ft tail behind it, as it slowly moves back and forth, toppling over small trees. Large, tree trunk legs covered in shaggy brown fur erect it from the ground, causing it not to slither as you would think.

"Katniss?" I ask, my voice rising into a squeak. The creature keeps turning it's head around. I poke at her bit. "Katniss?" I ask again, my voice lowering slightly.

She groans again, her eyes trying to open. Yet they don't. I feel even more scared because if anyone, Katniss can fight this beast off. I am too hurt to even begin. It comes closer, it's feet slowly, tortuously plodding on the ground. It comes closer and closer, until I can feel it's breath burning holes in my skin.

I lift my head up again and see that it's only a few yards away.

"Katniss?" I say again, my voice betraying me. I don't care though, I need her to wake up. I need her to help me save her and to hear her voice.

The sound draws nearer and I stare at it. It cocks its head, as if trying to figure me out. It's only a yard away now, it's pupils dilating in confusion. I can hear my heart beating, a loud thump thump. It seems to smile, the corners of it's slit like mouth rearing back to reveal two sets of sharp teeth. A brief image colors its eyes, an image showing a bitter future.

"Katniss?" I whimper now. Shaking her even harder. Her palms are stained with a dark purple, and her arm wound seems to be healing.

"Whurf?" she asks, her eyes still shut. Her eyelashes flutter slightly, showing glimpses of lethargic gray eyes.

"Get up." I mutter, the creature starting in a circle. She doesn't respond, just flutters her eyes.

"Get up!" I say through now gritted teeth, my voice raising as much as it dares.

Suddenly, I feel something clamp on my leg. It doesn't hurt, just stings. I turn my head around and spot a long tail swishing back and forth. "Katniss." I say again, feeling the creature's jaws tighten on my already injured leg.

I feel no pain, as I've said. It's like my nerves have been destroyed, never to feel again. Which most likely is the case. Katniss's eyes actually manage to open this time, but they flutter shut again.

Finally I am feeling antsy. Why now out of all times? "Katnisss!" I whine, shaking her a bit more. I feel my leg being lifted into the cool air. A sudden tug jolts me upwards. I am hanging about a foot of the ground, my eyes wide and unblinking.

I'm frozen for a moment, but then I begin screaming her name.

_'Please wake up! Please wake up!' _I cry silently, my mind becoming fuzzier by the second. I'm helpless in the air, watching Katniss struggle to open her lashes. She groans again, and the creature lifts me even higher. Inch by inch I am pulled into the air, blood rushing to my head.

"KATNISS!" I screech, fearing for my life. I know I should be the one protecting her, but she's not in the air right now. I fear for her and I.

"Peeta?" she mumbles slowly,barely audible. She is still laying on the ground, vulnerable.

With a sudden thrust, I am thrown through the air. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I try to somehow stop myself. I can feel the air whipping around me, the shrill sound of fast paced wind whistling a horrid tune. My body connects with the golden cornucoupia, hitting it with a sickening thud. My arms scrape harshly against the fallen tree, removing skin. I fall into the grass below, dots filming my vision.

I see the reptilian mutt walking over to Katniss. It seems to open its mouth in hunger as it comes closer and closer. I feel energy leaving my body and grainy black covering my eyes.

"KATNISS!..RUN!" I shout as loud as I can. I see her head rise slightly, but not before falling to the ground.

The monstrosity snakes it's green head toward her struggling form, and levitates its head inches from her face. I can see hear just the grim sound of a delayed scream as my mind drifts more and more into unconsciousness. I keep on fighting the oncoming wave of nothingness, yet it is too strong. It's overpowering my entire body. I hear a sickening crunch and see a darkened crimson color coloring the sky, and wonder what had exactly happened.

The darkness is finally placing it's hands over my eyes, covering my vision and I hear a characteristic '_BOOM!'. _It's the last sound I hear signaling a death. A winner has finally been announced. The lingering sound of a cannon plays over and over again, And the sad yet ironic thing is, it's not mine.

It's hers.

* * *

**Well, There you go! I hope it's alright and I hope it does something. I was actually debating on who to kill, but I'm guessing you guys easily guessed who it was going to be. As well, any words that are still mispelled didn't have the correct spelling form. At least the way I wanted it. **

**Thank you very much for reading! Review? Haha, have a wonderous day! :D**


End file.
